Imaging systems employed on downhole tools generally generate large amounts of data, which cannot be communicated in real-time through low bandwidth telemetry systems such as, for example, mud pulse telemetry systems. Further, the optical fields of view of imaging systems employed on downhole tools are often obstructed by opaque fluids and debris.